


Hooks and Needles

by RJLadyA



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crochet, Fluff, For every yarn person out there, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knitting, Yarn, spinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLadyA/pseuds/RJLadyA
Summary: A bit of fluff with Cole.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Hooks and Needles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CathyFowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyFowl/gifts).



> Sometimes you just need to talk to someone about yarn.  
> Thank you Cathyfowl for being a part of that.

There was time, not a lot but some between now and the end. Right now, it was all about colors and warmth.

Things had changed from Haven to Skyhold. As more people came, more hurts were felt and there were more things to do.

But there was a tiny place of calm, outside every day sitting against the wall near Scout Harding. A pair of women, friends like sisters but not. They always sat in the same spot, where the sun would warm them in the morning and the shade would keep them comfortable in the afternoon.

When he asked, the white haired woman said it was more like they came from the same dye lot but they were made in different parts of the world by different artisans.

They made no sense but perfect sense.

They needed him rarely, they talked about their hurts with eachother, working through them quietly. But they always welcomed him, and he found that his presence was enough. They smiled at him and they never forgot he existed.

It was soothing to watch, the repetitive motions, the spinning as the fibres became yarn. 

[How to spin on a drop spindle](https://youtu.be/FrZcr7_qXFY)

He thought it was because of what they did, smoothing fibres, twisting them together tightly, creating. They create from plants to yarn... yarn to things... things that people can use.

That requires the ability to see beyond what is there, to what could be, to what they wanted to exist that day. Of course they couldn't forget him. 

They were quick, they made it seem effortless, though between them were decades of experience. They taught the curious children and took requests. They even made him a scarf. Thick and thin because it was fun to make. The colors different shades of tan. He didn't know there were that many different shades of tan. They liked the colors, the softness, the strength. 

One with a metal hook, the other with bamboo needles. A runner goes by and smiles at them, sticks a boot up and shows the top of a sock sticking out. 

"Warmest pair I've ever had." The woman on the left with the needles laughs and smiles.

"That's the point!" She waves him on.

Later on two of the elven servants come by.

"I was wondering if..." without a word the woman on the right with the hook takes two small bits of blue out of a pouch and hands them to the second servant. 

"Let me know if anyone else wants a pair, they take almost no time. And if you see someone who is afraid to ask, you just tell me they need a set." She says gently.

[10 minute wrist warmer](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9FhPv6psZ-/?igshid=8y3mcu52dd18)

They make small hurts go away, so they won't come back. They take the fear and ignore it. They are kind.

So he wouldn't forget them. Even when he wasn't at skyhold.

"Oi, creepy, what you need that stuff for?" Sera pipes up from the campfire.

"Twists and spins. Hooks and needles. They make it warm and safe." Varric and the Inquisitor look up at him.

"Are you talking about the two new merchant women at Skyhold, that made that black glittery wrap for Dorian? He's still insufferable about it!" Varric says.

"Warm. Happy. It was fun to make. The yarn knew what it wanted to be."

"Oh!" The Inquisitor sounds excited, "and those... what are they called... wristlets all of the servants are now wearing?"

He stops, choosing his words. "Hands are delicate things. They need to be warm to work. No pain. Fingers free."

"Do they have enough supplies?" The Inquisitor asks.

He turns, puts his hands on his hips and imitates one of the women.  
"Seggrit wouldn't know good dyes if they slapped him in the face." He switches to the other woman "You need to remember to ask Varric."

The Inquisitor laughs. Varric turns a delightful shade of pink.

"They've got you there."

"I'll talk to them when we get back."


End file.
